


It's a Pain to have a Crush on The Boy Who Lived.

by laurelismay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurelismay/pseuds/laurelismay
Summary: (I always wanted to write something for this ship! Going for a lighter tone, bending canon to whatever's convenient. More chapters to come.)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Romilda Vane
Kudos: 6





	It's a Pain to have a Crush on The Boy Who Lived.

It’s a pain to have a crush on the Boy Who Lived. For starters, he is a national treasure and thus unobtainable. People try to to befriend him but Granger and Weasley swathe around him like a bandage, too close knit to permeate. I admit that I looked at him a little more closely because he had, after all, single-handedly saved our country from a Dark Lord as an infant— but that isn’t why I liked him. Nor do I claim to like him for _him_ , his personality. I barely know the guy. No— I like him because he smells like mulberry wine.

(-what? I’m seventeen. It’s as good a reason as any.)

Ny name is Romilda Vane. I’m a Gryffindor in the same year as Harry Potter. It’s funny, isn’t it? How an entire generation defines themself by their proximity to golden boy. Despite being in the same house, I don’t interact with Potter much. In fact, he barely talks to those in the same dorm as him. I’d be surprised if he knew my name.

The only class we share is herbology. A double period on Friday once every two weeks. I tell myself it’s nothing special. I always end up counting the days.

I sit at the station behind him. For two hours I get to watch his dark head bob around against a lively backdrop of magical foliage. He stands with his weight on one foot, his hands shoved deeply into his pockets. He has trouble tying laces I presume, since the tie of his apron is always triple or thrupple knotted, and he’s always forced to stay back an extra few minutes to undo it all. I find a reason to stay back as well.

He is decidedly odd looking. (That’s what I thought at first.) He isn’t unattractive, exactly, and none of his features are too far out of the realm of normal, but combined, they’re jarring. A square jaw, pointy ears, thick and straight eyebrows… piercing green eyes. You can’t not look at him. (At least, that’s what I told myself.)

There’s something defensive about how he holds himself. He can’t be accused of arrogance; he can’t even be accused of confidence.

(That, there. Underestimating him. That was a mistake.)

**Author's Note:**

> (I always wanted to write something for this ship! Going for a lighter tone, bending canon to whatever's convenient. More chapters to come.)


End file.
